


Pass

by JaneDou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: - У тебя разве не выходной?- Да, выходной. Школьная поездка.- Тоесть ты свалил на Пятницу экскурсию, которую мог провести сам?
Kudos: 11





	Pass

Питер искренне не понимал, почему на него косятся. Подъезжая к штабу Старк Индастрис в школьном автобусе, он больше думал о новой модели шутера, которую хотел обсудить с мистером Старком. Та, которой он пользовался сейчас, была слишком податливой и срабатывала даже тогда, когда этого не требовалось, что интересовало его гораздо больше. За несколько кварталов до места назначения Питер заметил, что некоторые одноклассники перешептываются, бросая на него странные взгляды.  
\- Почему припевалы Флэша пялятся на тебя? – спросил Нед, когда они вышли из автобуса. Он был взволнован этим вниманием куда больше, чем сам Питер.  
\- Не обращай внимания – лучше слушай гида, мистер Старк обещал, что будет какое-то интересное объявление.  
\- Ага, что ты его преемник, и компания когда-то перейдет тебе, - толкнув Питера плечом проговорил Флэш. – Хватит врать, Паркер. У тебя здесь такая же стажировка, как у меня в Эппл. Знаешь, вот это меня и бесит. Старк даже о твоем существовании не в курсе, а ты уверенно заливаешь всем вокруг о стажировке в его компании. Что-то ты слишком спокойный, учитывая, что твою ложь скоро раскроют.  
К пущей злости Флэша, Питер только перехватил лямку рюкзака и отвернулся.   
\- Пытаться доказать тебе правду – не моя работа.  
От ответа Флэша отвлек мистер Харрингтон, походя подтолкнувший его к входу в здание.  
Несколько минут спустя школьники толпились в вестибюле Старк Индастрис и глазели по сторонам. Мистер Харрингтон стоял за спинами учеников, высматривая гида, который должен был провести их по нескольким этажам фирмы, в том числе лабораториям.  
\- Добрый день, - женский голос разнесся по всему холлу, заставив всех испуганно вскинуть головы. Всех, кроме Питера. – Добро пожаловать в «Старк Индастрис». Меня зовут Пятница – я ваш гид. Пожалуйста, следуйте моим указаниям касательно маршрута и не отставайте от группы, - Питер не ожидал ничего сверх такого приветствия, поэтому следующая фраза заставила его вздрогнуть. – Добрый день, Питер.  
Питер буквально почувствовал, как его прожигают взглядами.  
\- Привет, Пятница, - сделав вдох, ответил он.  
Нед легко толкнул его в бок, и заговорщицки улыбнулся.  
\- Так вот где ты вечно пропадаешь. Круть!  
\- Ага.  
Краем глаза Питер заметил, что Флэш нахмурился.   
\- Если у вас возникнут вопросы, прошу, задавайте – я буду рада ответить. Сейчас, пожалуйста, пройдите в конец коридора к лифтам – на них вы попадете на этажи с лабораториями.  
Только подойдя к лифтам Питер кое-что понял, и тяжело вздохнул.  
Для вызова лифта необходим был пропуск.  
Мистер Харрингтон давил на кнопку, но подъемник даже не думал двигаться.  
\- Да что такое?  
\- Простите… - Питер залез в карман куртки, и неловко улыбнувшись, приложил свою карту к дисплею.  
Подъем занял всего минуту, и когда экскурсанты вышли на нужном этаже, Питер заметил, что Пятница ведет их к общим лабораториям, а не тем, где он обычно работал с мистером Старком.   
На первом уровне лабораторий они провели около часа, слушая рассказы о технологиях накопления энергии, очистки воздуха и воды.  
Мистер Харрингтон был поражен.  
\- Энергии в этом кубе хватит всему Манхэттену…  
\- На месяц, - ответила девушка, на бейдже которой было имя Эмили Тоун, стоящая рядом с небольшим, метр на метр, кубом. В белом лабораторном халате она походила, скорее, на врача, чем на технаря. – Со временем надеюсь увеличить это время хотя бы до года.  
\- А как же отходы распределения? Энергию же надо доставлять…  
Питер не слушал ответ, потому что и так его знал. При использовании этой формы сохранения энергии единственным отходом за год будет углекислый газ, в количестве не большем, чем за день производит человек. Эмили сама рассказала ему об этом на прошлой неделе.  
Мало кто заметил, что Эмили, закончив говорить, подошла к Питеру и негромко сказала:  
\- В кафетерий завезли крабов – следующие несколько дней тут будет страшная битва. Если удастся ухватить – возьми мне пару сэндвичей с ними, хорошо? А я, если что, припасу несколько для тебя.  
\- Договорились, - улыбнулся Пит.  
Группа поднималась на второй уровень, когда Питер вспомнил, что там сегодня работает его другой официальный куратор. Второй этаж исследовательского блока нельзя было назвать лабораториями – там ничего не взрывалось, редко когда что-то летало, и в целом было тихо.  
Питер знал, как молодой мужчина, встретивший их у входа во второй отсек, относился к этой экскурсии, поэтому немало удивился, когда он улыбнулся и пожал руку мистеру Харрингтону.  
\- Харли Кинер. Я, в основном, занимаюсь обеспечением цифровой безопасности, – увидев Питера, стоящего почти у двери, Харли удивился. – У тебя разве не выходной?  
Флэш, как и большая половина класса обернулись, чтобы посмотреть, к кому обращался Харли. К разочарованию Томпсона, ответил все же Паркер.  
\- Да, выходной. Школьная поездка.  
\- То есть ты свалил на Пятницу экскурсию, которую мог провести сам? – беззлобно возмутился Кинер.  
\- Было бы странно, не находишь?  
\- Да, немного. Ладно, - Харли кивнул на несколько рядов компьютеров за прозрачной бронированной дверью. – Информацию разглашать я не имею права, но…  
\- Даже если он реально проходит тут стажировку, то про Старка все равно врет, - почти прошипел Флэш одному из своих дружков. Было видно, что его чуть не трясет от злости. – Он не может его знать.  
Питер давно научился не обращать внимания на выходки Томпсона, но вот Кинер, который тоже услышал сказанное, был не настолько добр. Они встретились взглядами, и Паркер заметил телефон в руках Харли – тот начал быстро что-то печатать.   
_О нет._  
Питер чуть не начал размахивать руками, всем видом давая понять, что понял план друга, и ни капли его не поддерживает.  
Двадцать минут и несколько гримас от Харли спустя Пятница спустила их в практически пустой холл, и Питер было решил, что все обошлось, но тут Флэш громко спросил:  
\- Так какую же новость должен был сообщить нам гид, Паркер? Что-то эта дамочка из динамиков не спешит показываться и объявлять тебя наследником корпорации, мистер стажер.  
\- Пятница – искусственный интеллект, а не дамочка, и Паркер не стажер, - из кресла недалеко от рецепшен, сложив газету, поднялся Тони. Он был в костюме. Не в смокинге, но так Тони обычно одевался для прессы. Питер потер переносицу. – Привет, Пит.  
\- Привет, мистер Старк.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Старк, - голос учителя немного дрожал, школьники же вообще молчали.  
Тони посмотрел на посеревшего Флэша, и подойдя, положил руку Питеру на плечо.  
\- Привет. Новость, как заметил молодой человек, есть, но я хотел сказать ее сам. Трое учеников вашей школы получат гранты на обучение. Распределением грантов занимаюсь не я, но, сам факт уже неплох, как считаете? Проекты я, конечно, просмотрю.  
\- Да, разумеется! Но, мистер Старк, как…  
\- Подробности я уже обговорил с директором школы, - Тони обратился к Питу: - Не поможешь мне с Эвви? Она что-то начала часто падать – хочу перебрать. Да и с заказанной пиццей я не рассчитал.  
Питер кинул взгляд на притихший класс.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Супер. Тогда, я прощаюсь, и жду тебя в мастерской, - Старк хлопнул Питера по плечу, и уже собрался уходить  
\- Мистер Старк, простите, вы сказали, что Питер не интерн? – спросил учитель.  
Питер, не обративший на эту фразу внимания в первый раз, теперь тоже прислушался.  
\- Да, не интерн. Испытательный срок окончен, он теперь официальный сотрудник. На пару часов в день, разумеется.  
\- Я, пожалуй … - Пит указал вслед уходящему Тони, и увидев кивок учителя и теперь уже красного Флэша, почти побежал за наставником.

***  
\- Мистер Старк, зачем вы…  
\- Люблю эффектные шоу, - пожал плечами Тони.  
С Эвви, преемницей Дамм-И, все оказалось просто – перегорела одна из плат.   
\- Об этом я знаю. Я про то, что вы сказали, что я официальный сотрудник фирмы.  
\- Это правда, - прикручивая панель к каркасу робота, ответил Старк. – Если хочешь, конечно.   
\- Хочу, да, и очень благодарен, но…  
\- Никаких но. Если хочешь – будешь работать. И не потому, что ты рассекаешь по крышам в красном костюме, а потому, что у тебя работает голова. Я видел тебя за делом. Со временем, возможно, станешь генеральным директором. Если Морган не захочет руководить компанией, когда вырастет, а ты получишь диплом MIT, а не какого-нибудь Йеля, и не будешь против, то…  
\- Мистер Старк, это слишком.  
\- Я не переписываю компанию на тебя сию секунду. Не захочешь – не буду настаивать. Я просто говорю о возможностях. Что бы ты ни выбрал, я тебя поддержу.   
Питер не нашелся что сказать.  
\- Но ты все равно пойдешь в MIT, иначе вычеркну тебя из завещания.


End file.
